Como Fuyu entro al Torneo de los OCs
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Para el Torneo de los OCs; Fuyu encontro unos estraños artefactos, ahora entrara el fantastico torneo de los OCs acompañado de sus amigos, pero tiene ciertos problemas para conseguir su striker, ¿lograra convencerlo para que lo ayude? entren y lo sabran.


Como Fuyu entro al Torneo de los OCs

Advertencias: Este oneshot esta echo para el torneo de los OCs, es posible que hayan spoliers de mi fic de avatar "La guerra de los elementos" pero mas que nada solo personajes que todavía no han sido introducidos en el fic, nada que revele la trama de la historia, que podría arruinar la lectura a los que les gusta las sorpresas jeje n.n así que si pregunta cual o tal es ese sujeto, tengan paciencia que en mi fic se sabrá de su identidad, por ahora solo tómenlos como compañeros, ¿ok?

Los acontecimientos sucedidos en este fic tampoco afectaran la trama original de la otra historia.

Pues si no hay mas preguntas, al fic.

ººººº

Se hacia el fin de otro día, mirando la brillante bola amarillenta en el horizonte, el grupito de chicos se desmotaba de sus animales. Algún que otro bostezo o suspiro entre ellos por el cansancio del viaje.

-Waah… ¿Otra noche a la intemperie? ¿Porqueeeeeeeeeeeee?!

-¡Argh! Ya deja de quejarte y ayúdanos a desmontar ¿quieres Fuyu?-le golpeo la cabeza su amiga de la infancia Izumi, la chica de pelo castaño atado en una coleta. Como siempre era, esos dos no podían estarse ni cinco minutos sin discutir, como si fuese una necesidad fisiológica, como respirar.

-Oh dios, mi cabeza, ¿en que pensaba cuando decidí unirme a este grupo de locos?-se lamentaba el pelinegro llamado Ryuu. Se masajeo las sienes con la punta de sus dedos, su fastidio se hacia notar visiblemente en su cara.-… oye Chizu, ¿como le haces para aguantarlos? ¿Chizu?

El susodicho Chizu, el pelirrojo geógrafo, estaba ataviado en el suelo rodeado por sus adorados libros, dándole la espalda, absorto en su lectura. En una mirada más cercana Ryuu noto un par de algodones en sus oídos.-¿Eh? ¿Me decías algo?-le contesto sacándose un algodón.

-N-no, nada, creo que mejor me voy a recoger algo de leña.-se alejo rápidamente del grupo, internándose por los arbusto al lado del camino, en busca de un poco de tranquilidad.

-Ah te acompaño Ryuu, por mi propia seguridad!-se apresuro el chico de pelo azul a seguirle el paso, a gritos de Izumi de que volviera y se comportara como un hombre.

Ambos chicos se internaron en la espesura, ya la luz escaseaba así que recogieron las ramas más cercanas a la mano. Para aliviar un poco el silencio Fuyu trato de iniciar una conversación.-…Entonces…

-¿Entonces que?-le respondió lacónicamente el pelinegro sin voltearse, se agacho a tomar una enorme rama, su cara indiferente como siempre solía estar.

-Nada, yo solo pensaba, es todo.

-ah

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡Aaay! ¿Porque eres tan callado?! Eso me saca de quicio!-exploto Fuyu en gritos. A él no le gustaba mucho el silencio, en especial cuando no le prestaban atención a lo que decía.

-Yo no hago nada para sacarte de quicio.-contesto monótonamente Ryuu, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta a verlo a la cara.

-Pues es eso precisamente.

-Por si no te diste cuenta en los últimos días no soy una persona habladora como tu, Fuyu, no tengo la necesidad de tener que estar llamando la atención todo el tiempo o discutir por cualquier cosa. Deberías aprender de una virtud llamada silencio, ¿no crees?

Fuyu no dijo nada, la verdad era una persona alegre, muy activa, y muy difícil de hacer enojar, pero tal parecía ser que el único que lograba sacarlo de quicio era Ryuu, y sin hacer absolutamente nada, su pasividad aparecía ser lo que molestaba tanto al peliazul. Simplemente, Ryuu era todo lo contrario a Fuyu.

-No entiendo como alguien pude pasarse todo el día sin decir ni una palabra y que-Aaah!-sorpresivamente Fuyu se perdió dentro de un gran arbusto, del que solo salían sus pies apuntando al cielo.

-Pues por lo menos yo miro si por donde camino.-Ryuu llego hasta donde se había caído, sin la menor muestra de estar sorprendido por el acontecimiento.-¿Que paso?

-Creo que pise algo, algo redondo… auch y creo que caí sobre el.-el peliazul se incorporo un poco, masajeándose la espalda adolorida, y con la otra mano sosteniendo el dicho objeto. Tambien encontró un pequeño papel junto a las esferas.

Ambos volvieron con los otros, encendieron una fogata. A la luz de esta examinaron mejor ese pequeño hallazgo.

-Hmm que interesantes esferas, no parecen echas de un material conocido.-las examino Chizu con ojo critico, acomodándose las gafas. Las golpeo suavemente con la punta de su dedo pulgar, verificándose si era hueca por dentro. Sin embargo, al acercar su oído, percibió un suave sonido, no remotamente parecido a lo que se obtiene al golpear una roca, mas bien parecía como una delicada vibración de finas cuerdas, casi musical. Alzo una ceja, extrañado y un poco asombrado.

-Oye Fuyu, que dice ese papel que tienes, llevas mucho rato mirándolo.-se acerco Izumi al peliazul. Pocas veces tenía la ocasión de ver a Fuyu concentrado en algo que no fuera en su entrenamiento de agua control.

-Nada es que…-su mirada se ensombreció.-… ¿que es un torneo?

Caída general.

-¡Pero serás…! Un torneo es un lugar donde se reúnen muchas personas para combatir unos contra otros por un premio.-explicó Izumi con un gran gota en la cabeza.-No puedo creer que no sepas lo que es un torneo… ¿y por que preguntas?

-No, es que aquí dice de un torneo interdimencional para ganar un, como dice… un "Orbe del Deseo" o algo así, que puede cumplir cualquier deseo, pero que solo puede ser usada por un verdadero campeón, en el Palacio del Nexo, mas o menos así dice aquí.

Todos meditaron por unos momentos, ciertamente no todos los días uno recibía una invitación a un evento de magnitudes dimensionales, por así decirlo.

Hasta que Izumi suspiro.-Bah, entonces ya puedes darte por vencido ya que tu no eres ningún campeón jaja.-dijo en tono de burla, que no esperaba que Fuyu fuera a tomar tan enserio sus palabras, como lo hizo a continuación.

-Oye, yo puede ser un campeón cualquier día que yo quiera.

-Si claro, eso lo creeré el día en que una vaca-hipopotamo vuele.-se burlo. Su diversión prácticamente consistía en picar a Fuyu hasta que este estallaba, su problema era que no sabia cuando detenerse hasta que ya era muy tarde.

-Ya veras, voy a ganar ese Orbe de los deseos y seré archirecontra conocido en todas las dimensiones que existen y existirán! Y me conocerán con el nombre de El Gran Fuyu, Señor de los Elementos! Jajajajaja!!!-se puso a reír como maniaco. Sip, ya era muy tarde.

-Hey señor de los elementos, tu pie se esta incendiando.-señalo Chizu su pie, que estaba sobre la fogata.

-De que estas… aaaah! ¡Mi piecito lindo!-salio dando saltos como conejo-tortuga, en busca de sus alforjas con agua para curarse. Izumi y Chizu se rieron a carcajadas. Mientras, Ryuu, ajeno al incidente, continuo leyendo el resto del contenido de la tarjeta.

-Aquí también dice que necesitas un stricker para participar…-aporto su palabra a la conversación por primera vez.

-¿Un striker?-pregunto confundida Izumi.

-Por el contenido, asumo que debe ser un apoyo para Fuyu en la pelea.

-Yo no necesito apoyos, soy un gran maestro agua.-comento mientras se curaba la quemadura.

-Que mal, aquí dice que es obligatorio que tengas uno para entrar.

-Además tampoco sabes controlar los demás elementos, ni siquiera la tierra control, creo que te vendría bien un apoyo.-señalo Chizu acomodándose las gafas.

-Bieeen, si tanto insisten, ¿de donde saco un stricker-no-se-cuanto?

Silencio general.

-Pues, podemos ir al pueblo mas cercano y peguntarle a algún maestro tierra…-comenzó Ryuu, pero Fuyu lo interrumpió sacándole la tarjeta dimensional.

-O tal vez podamos preguntarle a esta cosa en donde encontrar uno, así como las adivinas que miran su bolas de cristal para averiguar algo.-mirando por todos los ángulos a la tarjeta.

-Fuyu no creo que eso sea buena idea.-advirtió Izumi, un poco asustada, los impulsos de Fuyu siempre terminaban metiéndolos en problemas. Pero el peliazul no la escucho.

-Muy bien ¡tarjeta dimensional, dinos de alguien que sepa donde puedo encontrar mi stricker!

Por unos segundos se hizo un silencio pesado, los ruidos naturales del bosque se callaron repentinamente. Pronto, la tierra debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar.-¡Ya tenias que hacerla Fuyu!-le grito Izumi. No puedo hacer mas, porque haces de luz salieron de entre las grietas, que los cegó a todos.

Hubo otro intenso silencio. Sintieron como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y sus gritos estuvieran a miles de kilómetros de distancia como para ser escuchados. Todo se volvió oscuro.

Y todo se volvió blanco.

Y cuando fueron concientes, cayeron al suelo.

Fuyu se incorporo a medias, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.-¿Pero que sucedió?

-Fuyu, me alegro que te encuentres bien, pero podrías, por favor ¡bajarte de mi espalda!-Dijo Izumi debajo del peliazul, que a su vez ella estaba sobre la espalda de Ryuu y este sobre la espalda de Chizu.

-Quieren todo ustedes bajarse de la mía.-dijo una vocecita desde el fondo de la pila.

Al estar ya todos de pie, se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban mas en el bosque donde se pararon a hacer la fogata, sino dentro de una especia de casa, algo pequeña, con unos extraños muebles, mesas, unas cosas de metal rectangulares y cuadradas y una extraña escultura brillante cuadrada que emitía un zumbido.

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto Fuyu todavía rascándose la cabeza confundido.

-En mi casa.-contesto la vocecita, que pertenecía a una chica de lentes y pelo castaño oscuro.-Y si lo se largan de aquí, juro que llamo a la polic…-se detuvo en seco.- Espera, pelo azul de piel morena, chica gritona de ropa azul…

-¡Oye!

-Pelirrojo de lentes, y chico pálido de pelo negro… esto no puede ser…

La chica retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared, con una cara entre asombro y horror. Ninguno entendía el porque de ese expresión.

-Ustedes son… son Fuyu, Izumi, Chizu y Ryuu… no, ¡no puedo creerlo!

-¿Como sabes nuestros nombres?-interrogo Izumi, todavía enojada por el sobrenombre, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por la chica, repentinamente, se lanzo sobre ellos, para ser mas específicos, sobre Fuyu y Ryuu.-¡¡¡NolopuedocreerNolopuedocreerNolopuedocreerNolopuedocreerNolopuedocreer!!!

Ambos jóvenes se retorcían, en busca de algún auxilio.

Un rato después.

-Yo soy… hmm llámenme Miko, y soy algo así como su creadora.-explico en pocas palabras.

Todos la observaron con asombro.

-Eso no es posible, solo eres un chica.-comento Izumi ofendida, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Miko, que luego se desvaneció.-Es cierto, olvide lo cínica que eres a veces, solo por esta vez te lo dejo pasar.

-Todavía sigo sin comprender, Miko-san.-dijo con respeto Chizu, que al sentir la mirada de la chica, se sonrojo visiblemente.-Pues… yo… quería decir… esto…

-Supongo que lo que trata de decir es que como es posible que seas "nuestra creadora"-termino Ryuu con mirada seria.

-Pues creo que tal y como en su propio mundo existen historias inventadas, es posible que en otra dimensión estas sean realidad, tal como que aquí ustedes no serian mas que un invento de mi imaginación, en una historia que escribo en mi computadora. Pero es un tema muy complicado, y de todas formas no tiene que preocuparse demasiado por ello jeje… Y ahora que lo pienso, si ustedes son reales en otra dimensión, talvez las series que veo por la tele sean también reales en otra dimensión…-dijo lo ultimo para si misma, con un rubor esparciéndose por su cara.

-Eh ¿Miko?.-la llamaron, esta sacude la cara.

-No nada, olvídenlo, estaba pensando para mi, jaja.-se llevo una mano a la nuca.-¿Y, ejem, que los trae por mi humilde dimensión?

-Terminamos aquí por la torpeza de Fuyu, como siempre.-miro feo Izumi a Fuyu, al que se le resbalo una gotita por la nuca.-Que le pidió a la tarjeta esa que nos llevara con alguien que pudiera llevarnos a un stricker-no-se-que para su tonto torneo.

-Un stricker ¿eh? Denme un momento…-rápidamente Miko se dirigió a su aparato luminoso que llamaba computadora, los chicos se pusieron a mirar, curiosos, sobre su hombro, como usaba el extraño aparato. Luego de un rato, les mostró la imagen de lo que parecía ser un chico de pelo negro erizado.-Creo que este seria un buen stricker, eso si logran convencerlo claro. Se llama Hiei, es un demonio de fuego, tiene un carácter arisco pero en el fondo no es tan malo, eso pienso yo, claro, y sabe manejar el fuego y experto en la espada.

-Wow que tipo, ¡es un verdadero maestro fuego!-exclamo Fuyu.

-De echo el…

-Decidido, tarjeta dimensional, ¡llévanos adonde se encuentra el maestro fuego Hiei ahora!

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de gritar, ya que otra vez la luz blanca se los trago a todos.

Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión, en un frondoso bosque, lleno de plantas gigantes, bajo un cielo tormentos de un color naranja medio rojizo, donde relámpagos rojos caían de tanto en tanto, un solitaria figura paseaba, en busca de un buen árbol con ramas gruesas en donde poder recostarse y descansar.

-Maldita Mukuro, no se cansa de darme trabajo, ush… ya era hora de que me diera un buen descanso.-murmuro la figura, pertenecía a un chico de apariencia casi infantil, aunque en realidad se trataba de un demonio de mas edad que el más viejo de los eres humanos. Su pelo era negro con tonalidades azules, y unos mechones blancos en forma de estrella en la frente, tenia una bandana en la frente, para ocultar su tercer ojo. Mas sus ojos naturales eran rojizos. Vestía con una capa negra que cubría su cuerpo pequeño y una bufanda blanca en el cuello.

Continuo su camino a paso tranquilo, sin importarle mucho si su "jefa" Mukuro llegaba a requerirlo en ese momento, le importaba un comino lo que tuviera que decirle. El siempre hacia lo que se le daba la gana.

Se detuvo. Sintió una repentina tensión en el aire. Hasta los demonios del bosque se habían callado. Algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Y así sucedió. A unos metros del suelo, una bola de luz brillo intensamente, tanto que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con un brazo. La bola creció rápidamente, se mantuvo estática por unos segundo, mientras unas figuras negras se formaban en su interior, cinco figuras negras, cuando tomaron formas corpóreas la bola de luz desapareció, dejando a las cinco personas un instante en el aire antes de caer al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

Pequeños quejidos salían de sus bocas. Izumi, desde el suelo, regaño al peliazul.-La próxima vez avísanos, para así por lo menos prepararnos para el golpe, idiota…

-… ¿y porque tenían que traerme con ustedes? Yo solo soy una chica indefensa…-lloriqueaba Miko, llevándose los puños al pecho.

Mientras, el ojirojo, que miro la escena impasible, dio un pequeño suspiro.-… estos humanos, no se cansan de fastidiar…

Mas no hizo mucho, solo continuo su camino, pasando por el costado del grupo, ignorándolos. Después de todo, estaba en su descanso, le daba lo mismo si a esos humanos se los comía algún youkai cercano.

Fuyu noto al pelinegro marchándose. Rápidamente se paro, y fue tras él.-¡Oye! ¡No te vayas! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Estaba por ponerle la mano en el hombro, pero este se volteo y a velocidad sobrehumana, desenvaino su espada, y su filo quedo a pocos centímetros del cuello de Fuyu.-Se supone que no puedo matar humanos, pero si te acercas mas, no me voy a contener.-su voz era grave, contrastando con su rostro de rasgos infantiles.

Fuyu retrocedió un par de pasos, con una sonrisa nerviosa.-E-esta bien, no tienes que ser tan frió jeje

El resto de los chicos llegaron pronto a su lado. Izumi se adelanto, e hizo una reverencia respetuosa.-Lo siento, mi amigo Fuyu es muy impulsivo, pero le aseguro que no es una amenaza.

Miko, que había sido ignorada hasta el momento, empezó a temblar, y una boba sonrisa estaba en su cara.-Es… es…

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto Ryuu, con una ceja alzada.

-¡Es Hiei!-exclamo, y se cayo de espaldas, desmayándose.

-¡Miko-san!-fue a atenderla Chizu, preocupado por si se había golpeado la cabeza cuando llegaron y eso le hubiera afectado demasiado.

-¿Hiei? ¿Quién es Hiei? Yo no veo ninguno por aquí.-Fuyu se puso a mirar por todos lados, poniéndose a tontear como de costumbre. El pelinegro de la estrella en la frente, quien era en efecto Hiei, sintió una gota caerle por la nuca. Estor humanos, para él, eran por mucho los mas extraños que había visto en su vida.

-Fuyu, déjate de bobadas, que no ves que nos estas avergonzando frente a tu stricker.-le recordó Izumi, señalando con la cabeza a Hiei, quien no se veía muy alegre que digamos.

-¡Ah! ¡Tu eres Hiei!-estaba por tomarle la mano, pero la espada que alzó le recordó lo que le dijera momento antes, así que se limito a alzar la mano en saludo.-Pues saludos, Hiei… esto, yo soy Fuyu y ella es Izumi, mi amiga, ambos de la de la tribu agua del norte. Ese de ahí, el de lentes, es Chizu del reino tierra, y aquel con cara de nada es Ryuu, y no tengo idea de donde es exactamente.-los presento a sus compañeros de viaje.-Ah y la que esta tirada en el piso es Miko, tampoco se de donde es, pero es simpática.

Hiei los miro a cada uno mientras eran presentados Sip, los humanos mas locos que había visto en su larga vida.-Hn… no se de que me hablas ningen, ni me importa.-comento lacónicamente, y volvió a voltearse para irse.

-Espera! Vinimos hasta aquí para que me ayudes en un torneo.-Hiei se detuvo, y lo miro por sobre su hombro.-¿Qué torneo?.-su voz se oía interesada.

-Es un torneo dimensional.-aporto Izumi a la conversación, sabiendo que si le explicaba Fuyu, se iría por las ramas.-Y Fuyu necesita un apoyo ocasional para su peleas.-resumió la castaña. Le paso la tarjeta, Hiei la miro, como si fuera a cobrar vida propia en cualquier momento. La tomo, un poco durativo, leyendo su contenido.

-¿Entonces que dices? ¿Te unes a mi equipo?-Fuyu se acerco cauteloso, con una sonrisita nerviosa. Hiei devolvió la tarjeta con aire de indiferencia.-Hn, no lo creo, me habría interesado si hubiera sido yo el que peleara. No seré el apoyo de ningún patético humano debilucho como tu, búscate a otro idiota para el trabajo.-les dio la espalda al grupo, marchándose.

-Pero… ¿pero quien demonios te crees que eres?!-se escandalizo Fuyu. No podía creer esa actitud tan mezquina de Hiei, eran el tipo de actitudes que odiaba. Chizu trato de tranquilizarlo.-Vamos Fuyu, ya encontraremos a alguien que nos ayude…

-No, esto ya no se trata del torneo, hubiera aceptado su negativa si hubiera sido de buena manera, pero su actitud de todos-son-una-basura-menos-yo es algo que no puedo tolerar. ¡Hiei! ¡Vuelve aquí y repítemelo en la cara!-grito, pero Hiei continuo su camino como si no lo escuchara. Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Ágilmente, un chorro de agua de la alforja de Fuyu salio despedido, en forma de látigo, y golpeo la nuca de Hiei, casi haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Se volvió con lentitud, sus eran serios.-Así que el humano quiere pelear, ¿eh?

-¡Fuyu, no hagas esto! ¡Puede ser peligroso!-trato de hacerlo entrar en razón Chizu, pero Ryuu le tomo el brazo.-Déjalo, conozco ese tipo de expresión en su rostro, no podrás hacerlo cambiar de idea.

-Así es, cuando Fuyu decide algo ya no hay nada mas que se pueda hacer.-corroboro Izumi, retrocediendo.

S hizo un silencio, y cuando parecía que estaban por empezar a pelear, un grito los descoloco a todos.-¡Altoooooooooooooo!!!

Su vistas se dirigieron a la fuente del grito. Miko estaba de pie, seria, con paso enojado se puso entre medio de Fuyu y Hiei.

-Miren, no voy a interponerme en esta pelea, pero quiero que sea un combate justo, Fuyu solo tiene la capacidad de controlar en agua solamente, y considerando que Hiei es un demonio de gran poder, lo mejor seria que no usara su poderes del dragón negro.

Hiei se sorprendió un poco.-¿Como es que sabes de mi dragón negro, humana?

-Oh yo se muchas mas cosas de las que te podrías imaginar.

-Hn… de cualquier forma, ¿porque habría de hacerte caso?

-Porque si matas a Fuyu, que es un humano a fin de cuentas, vas a tener muchos problemas con Kooenma, ¿entendiste?

Hiei quedo estático, pues Miko tenia toda la razón. Justo esa tarde tenía que elegir para molestarlo a él. Suspiro fastidiado.-hn… esta bien, peleare con mi katana, no necesito mis poderes para vencerte de todas formas.

-Bien, si gano, serás mi stricker y si pierdo no te volveré a molestar.-dijo Fuyu sonriendo.

-Me parece justo.-y también Hiei sonrió, tal vez no seria tan malo después de todo.

Miko retrocedió hasta reunirse con el grupo. Ninguno dijo o hizo nada. Pronto Hiei se quito la capa, desenvainando su espada. Fuyu también se preparo, sacando el agua de sus alforjas, y rodeándose sus brazos con ella.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuanta, la pelea empezó. Hiei, con su velocidad tan característica, se lanzo sobre el peliazul, atacándolo de frente con su espada. Fuyu, que reacciono a tiempo, congelo el agua de sus brazos, dándoles una forma puntiaguda de espada también, y detuvo el filo a centímetros de su cara.

Hiei continuo con sus embestidas, dando golpeas a los costados y laterales, Fuyu apenas tenia tiempo de detener algunos de ellos, se vio obligado a ir retrocediendo para esquivar los demás, se escuchaban los chasquidos del hielo rompiéndose de apoco bajo la katana de Hiei. Pronto el hielo cedió y se rompió en pedazos, y la espada corto la superficie de la ropa de Fuyu a la altura del pecho.

Fuyu cayó de espaldas, y con un grito giro a un costado antes de que la katana atravesara la tierra del lugar que hace segundos estaba, Fuyu se levanto torpemente, tratando de reunir el agua que quedo de los pedazos de hielo. Aprovecho cuando Hiei trataba de sacar la espada del suelo para lanzar su ataque, usando el agua como un látigo, lo golpeo en la cara y en la espalda, Hiei salto hacia atrás y volvió a cargar. Fuyu alzo los brazos, haciendo que el agua se trasformara en un escudo de hielo, pero el youkai, más rápido, se movió al costado y alcanzo a golpear al peliazul en el estomago.

Fuyu se tambaleo, tomándose el estomago, con su otra mando, mando un chorro de agua hacia la cara de Hiei, cegándolo momentáneamente, Fuyu corrió, alejándose por el bosque, buscando un terreno mas ventajoso. Hiei comenzó a perseguirlo, saltando sobre las ramas de los árboles.

Miro hacia en suelo, preparándose ante el mas mínimo movimiento, un zumbido lo alerto, movió la cabeza a un costado, donde una estaca congelada se clavo sobre el tronco detrás de él. Mas proyectiles salidos de los arbustos salían disparados, tratando de herirle, Hiei tenia que moverse constantemente para evadirlos, otros los bloqueaba con la katana. En un movimiento imperceptible, corto los arbustos, revelando la ubicación del maestro agua. Fuyu volvió a retroceder, ya no poseía mas agua, mientras corría, se dio cuanta de algo. Usando todas sus fuerzas, tomo el control del agua de las plantas a su alrededor, justo a tiempo logrando protegerse contra otro golpe de Hiei.

No había mucho que Fuyu pudiera hacer mas que defenderse, Hiei era demasiado veloz para sus ataques de agua, lo mejor que podría hacer seria inmovilizar a Hiei y luego atacar. De acuerdo a esta idea Fuyu trato de envolver el cuerpo de Hiei con su agua, pero este enseguida se dio cuenta de su plan.

En cuanto estaba por hacerlo Hiei saltaba a gran altura, adonde Fuyu difícilmente podía alcanzarlo, y otra vez volvía a la modalidad defensiva.

Pronto cayo de rodillas, tratando de tomar aliento.-¿Que sucede ningen? ¿Estas cansado?-le espeto Hiei desde una rama cercana.

-Eso… nunca…-Fuyu se puso de pie. Si las cosas seguían así, pronto no podría moverse del cansancio. Si tan solo pudiera contar con más agua que la que conseguía de las plantas… tal vez… y un lejano rumor llego hasta sus oídos. ¡Eso era!

Empezó a correr de nuevo.-¡Esta pelea aun no ha terminado!.-le grito, esperando que Hiei le siguiera. Así fue. Pero Hiei ya estaba cansado de ese juego del gato y el rato, el prefería terminar con sus oponentes pronto, así que tomo la delantera, y con velocidad sobrehumana, se posiciono delante de Fuyu. Este se paralizo por la sorpresa, sin previo aviso, Hiei golpe con su puño el estomago del peliazul, quitándole todo el aire de los pulmones. Fuyu se sintió desfallecer, su cuerpo se tambaleo, retrocediendo hasta unas plantas altas, y desapareciendo entre ellas.

El resto del grupo, que habían estado siguiendo el combate como podían, se quedaron estáticos. Se escucho un ruido de la caída.-¡Fuyu!-gritaron.

Otro ruido les llego, el sonido de un cuerpo impactando contra el agua. Hiei aparto las plantas, descubriendo un rió bajo. Miro agitadamente algún indicio del chico.-¿En donde se metió?

Repentinamente una gran columna de agua se alzo a mitad del rió, que fue tomando una forma humanoide. Lentamente esta fue acercándose a la orilla, y levantando esos grandes brazos líquidos, se dirigieron directamente hacia Hiei. El pelinegro salto hacia atrás, esquivando por poco el duro golpe, trato de corta unos de los brazos, que caían de nuevo a rió, pero rápidamente le volvía a crecer otro. Los dos brazos se descargaron en formas de puños, que Hiei tuvo que esquivar, pero no se dio cuenta de un tercero que le llego de un costado, lo impacto de lleno, arrojándolo al suelo y quitándole su katana. No tuvo tiempo para incorporarse cuando otro brazo lo aplasto al suelo. El agua se congelo y lo inmovilizó de completamente, dejándole solo un brazos y la cabeza libres. Quiso tratar de alcanzar su katana pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Miro desesperado a la figura gigante de agua, quien estaba dirigiendo su otro puño hacia el. Hiei, ya sin saber que hacer, alzo el brazo y convoco su fuego. Una ráfaga de fuego rojo salio de su palma, Evaporando el puño que estaba por golpearle.

La figura de agua se agito radicalmente, y se desarmo, cayendo al suelo, y filtrándose al suelo. Fuyu estaba tirando en medio del charco, agitado.-Uh… uh… un poco más y casi muero ahogado.

Hiei, ya libre porque el hielo también se había evaporado, se incorporo a medias, tan agitado como el peliazul. El resto del grupo llego corriendo, viendo que ya ninguno estaba en condicione para pelear. Izumi fue corriendo hacia Fuyu, y lo abrazo con fuerzo por el cuello.-Tonto! ¡Por un momento me preocupaste!

-Argh… Izumi… no puedo… respirar…

Ya suelto, se levanto con ayuda de Chizu.-… dijiste que no usarías tus poderes de fuego, pero lo hiciste, eso significa… ¡que yo gane! ¡jejej! ¡Gane! ¡Gane! ¡Gane! ¡Gane!-y se puso a bailar en medio del barro, salpicando por todos lados.

Hiei, el gran maestro del dragón negro, miro al suelo, lo había vencido un simple humano, su orgullo estaba herido. Estaba humillado.

Una mano se puso frente a su cara, un poco asombrado, alzo la vista, encontrando al peliazul, sonriéndole.-No te sientas tan mal, de no ser porque encontré ese rió, tu habrías ganado, eres un rival poderoso. Yo solo tuve suerte esta vez.

Hiei lo miro, y sucedió algo que muy pocas veces le pasaba, una pequeña sonrisita divertida se hizo paso en su cara.-Hn… tienes razón humano.-Tomo su mano, en gesto de que le tenia confianza, cosa que muy pocas personas poseían.

-Pues bien, toma esta cosa, se supone que cuando te necesite, esto te transportara adonde sea que este combatiendo, de acuerdo?-dijo Fuyu dándole una de la esferas, una de las orbes strickers. Hiei la miro con grandes ojos.

-Hn… pero más te vale que no se cuando estoy durmiendo, sino, te cortare la cabeza.-le dijo guardándosela en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Jaja que gracioso eres.

-hn… es enserio.-dijo fríamente, y sin más, se alejo del grupo, siguiendo su propio camino. Los demás le despidieron de todas formas.

-Adiós Hiei, ¡nos vemos pronto!.-casi grito Fuyu, recibiendo como respuesta una mano de Hiei saludándoles de espaldas.

-Un chico extraño, no debe tener muchos amigos.-comento Ryuu.

-Si, ¿a quien me recuerda?-susurro Fuyu mirándole de reojo al pelinegro.-Pues bien, ya tengo un stricker, así que ¡tarjeta dimensional! Llévanos a…

Izumi le golpeo la cabeza, quitándole la tarjeta.-Eso no, si no te molesta yo voy a hacer esto de los viajes dimensionales desde ahora.

-Eh chicos, ¿y que hacemos con Miko-san?.-señalo el pelirrojo a la otra vez desmayada Miko, la emoción de la pasada pelea había sido demasiado para ella.

-Mejor la devolvemos a su casa, será mas seguro, no sabemos a los que nos enfrentaremos luego.-dijo Ryuu, siempre cuidadoso.

Y así, en otra bola de luz, los chicos desaparecieron, rumbo al Palacio Nexo, donde se llevaría a cabo en tan grandioso Torneo de los OCs

ººººº

Pues esto es todo. Espero que lo disfrutaran, no soy muy buena haciendo peleas, hice mi mayor esfuerzo aquí, si que fue grande. Ahora denme ánimos para ganar el torneo. ¿Si?

Deseadme suerte y nos vemos.

Ja ne

Miko


End file.
